$ { \left[\begin{array}{rr}{-2} & {4} \\ {3} & {4} \\ {3} & {0}\end{array}\right]+\left[\begin{array}{rr}{4} & {-2} \\ {2} & {-2} \\ {-1} & {0}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Solution: To find the sum of two matrices, add the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{-2}+{4} & {4}+{-2} \\ {3}+{2} & {4}+{-2} \\ {3}+{-1} & {0}+{0}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{2} & {2} \\ {5} & {2} \\ {2} & {0}\end{array}\right]}$